1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste storage device or container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waste storage device having a mechanically operated sealing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste storage devices for disposal of waste, such as baby diapers, are known. One such device is the Playtex Diaper Genie System®.
In the Diaper Genie System®, a film cartridge having a hole concentrically located therein, is positioned in the container body. The film cartridge has a top surface from which a storage film extends and has a twist ring secured in the concentric hole of the cartridge. The storage film extends from the film cartridge, over and then down through the twist ring, down through the hole in the film cartridge and into the container body. When the user manually opens the lid assembly by hand, a diaper can be inserted through the twist ring and hole in the film cartridge, and in the storage film. The twist ring is then manually rotated by the user's hand, which causes the film cartridge and storage film to rotate, tieing off and sealing the disposed diaper in the storage film. The storage film is continuously fed from the film cartridge.
The device requires the user to rotate the twist ring by hand to seal the storage film. In the present invention, the sealing operation is performed mechanically.